The Heir to Slytherin
by BlackOx
Summary: Hermione's world is flipped once she discovers a long lost family member. ALOT OF PANSY BASHING! DHm and it might change ratings later...
1. Who Are you?

Hi, I don't own a house, I don't own the house phone, I don't pay bills yet, and I don't own Harry Potter! But I do own a dog...and she's so cute....ooo

Who Are You

Hermione was reading outside of Hogwarts next to the lake, basking in the sun, her cloak sprawled in a messy pile beside her. Summer was on its way and she was taking advantage of it, being that she could finally use magic once she out of this school. She was catching up on the spells she would no doubt need in the real world, and she was already applied for an Auror.

Draco Malfoy walked up to Hermione's unknowing self, preparing for a sneak attack on the young woman.

"GRANGER!" he yelled and she sprang from her sitting position, her book falling straight into the water.

"Malfoy! I was _reading that!_" and he chuckled at her red-faced anger.

"Even better, don't you think?" She glared at him, taking the insufferable git's form in. He was probably the hottest guy in school with his large biceps and strong broad shoulders. His feather like spikes in his platinum blonde hair, his steel gray eyes, his clenched jaw line... Quidditch really had done him some good.

"You git." She dusted herself off and grabbed her overly large cloak, and even though she loathed this person, she was still Head Girl, and Malfoy was Head Boy. He smirked to himself as she stood in his...chest and yelled at him silently. "Do you always have to be the stupid little-"

"Me, little?" he towered over her by at least 5 inches.

"Oh, sod off Malfoy."

"Well, excuse me, Miss Mudblood Granger. I don't remember being the evil one here." He smirked at her again, showing his perfect teeth.

"You lost me my book..." she growled and pushed him. Hermione was slowly losing her cool and Malfoy knew it. He pushed her back playfully, and she curled up her fist and before she knew it, she punched him square in the nose, not knowing how she made it up there. Malfoy stumbled back and stopped just inches from the water.

"You foul wretch!" he shouted at her, holding his bleeding nose, and she shook her aching fist. She turned on her heel and ran for the school of wizardry.

"Be easy on her. It will take time for her to come over." A man stepped out of the forest with a hooded cloak over his face, his voice harsh. Draco Malfoy spit blood onto the ground,

"I just hate it when she does that."

"Listen Malfoy. I don't want my heir harmed in any way. Watch her, she has much to learn." Draco wiped his blood on his cloak sleeve. He pulled out his wand and began twirling it swiftly.

"Can't I just make it so she wants to come? A dream, a letter from Potty head?" he placed a healing charm on his nose and began breathing out of his mouth waiting for the blood to clear.

"From Potter...I suggest that is just perfect." And he turned and walked back toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Now for the parchment to make this work." Draco started for the school and busted his way through the hallways.

"Now class, Professor McGonnagal won't be here today for reasons unknown. I, Professor Krad will be the teacher and head of Gryffindor House until she comes back." The new Professor smiled and most of the girls in the class sighed. Hermione leaned closer to Ron and whispered,

"He's bloody cute..." she sighed, and the last time she did this happened to be with the DADA fraud.

"Right, whatever..." he picked up his quill.

'Today is on animagi and you'll be doing this for your graduating N.E.W.Ts." he pulled his one long golden bane out of his face, that smile deepening. His seemingly golden eyes sparkled and he looked positively beautiful.

"Today's gonna' be a long one, eh, Harry?"

"Yea...you bet, Ron..." Harry groaned, staring at the notes on the board and began writing. Hermione was already all over the notes, even though she had them done at least a week earlier. Malfoy sat in class, slowly writing, Pansy hanging off his arm, making his face turn in disgust.

After most of the note were down, Professor Krad stood from his seat, began walking through the rows of students checking their work. His lips were pursed together, looking at the Slytherin's untidy handwriting, but he grinned at Malfoy's. He leaned in and asked Malfoy a question not meant for other's ears, and the Gryffindors stared, wondering what was going to happen.

"...Correct. Ten points to Slytherin." He started for the Gryffindor side with a look that said 'Don't disappoint me'. The Professor stood ahead of Hermione Granger and whispered in her ear. "I hear you're the smartest witch here...don't disappoint me. What are the side effects of being an Animagus?" his eyes twinkled and she almost lost herself. It tickled her earlobe as his breath traveled inside to her brain.

"Er, the downfall of Animagi depends on the animal you choose, however the animal acts and feels when it comes to mating, it becomes unleashed while in human form. No matter how tame the animal is, it would seem extremely rash and unneeded to the beholder of the power to change." He stood back and had an even wider grin,

"Fifty points to Gryffindor." He just pat her shoulder leaving her to her thoughts and Ron silently cheering along with the rest of them. She could just feel the Slytherins' glare on her, and she didn't like that feeling.

"Great Job, 'Mione! Fifty points?! Did you see the looks on their slimy faces?!" Ron laughed to himself and Hermione laughed with him. Harry was too busy looking at a paper on Auror training to even think about those things.

"Did you have any worries?" Hermione joked with Ron, and he shook his head, his spiky red hair flipping everywhere.

"Never a doubt."

"Good." The trio walked into the grand hall, they were free for the next two hours. Hermione sat in her spot, facing the Slytherins, Ron, and Harry. Harry ruffled his hair before dropping the paper, looking back to his friends.

"I can get in if I have the right amount of Galleons."

"How much is that?" Ron asked, and Hermione answered,

"Three thousand Galleons." And Ron's mouth dropped open, and Harry sighed,

"Don't worry, I have enough." Harry leaned forward on his arms, his biceps pushing out on his shirt. And at that moment, Draco Malfoy walked in with his posse and his personal slut, Pansy.

"Let go of me, Pansy," he growled at her and she clung on tighter. Hermione's eyes followed him until he sat down and she chuckled to herself.

"What?" Harry looked at her, and began following her gaze.

"Check that out." She said pointing to Draco and Pansy struggling over letting go or not until they nearly fell, and the trio broke out in guffaw. They laughed even harder once Pansy did fall, landing on her bottom and yelping out in pain.

"I said let go the first time!" Draco said emotionless. Blaise Zambini didn't think to help her up; he just took her spot and forced her to sit next to Goyle. Draco fixed his hair and Hermione had been reminded of that video game called Final Fantasy X or X-2 **((AN: Yes, I said Final Fantasy...cause that IS my fantasy, and if you don't like it, then up yours! t . t))**. Draco's hair was exactly like that evil look-alike of Tidus. Not to mention she thought that character was pretty sexy to begin with, but she never told anyone else that.

"Heh, the ugly slut finally got what she deserved." Ron leaned on his fist, pushing his cheek up.

"Yeah." Hermione stared over the Slytherin students, then back to Harry and Ron. She made note that Blaise wasn't that far behind in the Hotness Race with his broad shoulders, glowing honey eyes, his dark Italian skin, and his black hair with white highlights in them. **((AN: I do know that Blaise Zambini...is a girl in the books, but here...she is a MAN! And a hot one at that. .y))**

"Well, Snape's next." Ron groaned, accidentally dropping his head onto the wooden table with a large smack. Apparently, Slytherin was watching this and laughed until they peed their pants...or so it seemed.

"Ron! Are you ok?!" Hermione pulled him up, glaring at Malfoy and his evil posse.

"Arg..." he rubbed his forehead, and she flipped out her wand, muttering a healing charm.

"Ron, you have to watch what your doing." Harry pat his back, Ron's forehead already gaining a red mark the color of his hair.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to look up on the homework before he gives it." Hermione took and went out the door, this time, Draco's eyes following her.

DRACO POV 

"Look at her." Pansy sneered, "Thinking she's all that." And I shoved her from my spot, whispering,

"That's because she _is_ all that. She's the Heir you stupid blonde." He spat at her, and Blaise joined in,

"Why were you even put in Slytherin? Cause your pureblood? Or just the school slut? Even Goyle's slept with you!" and Goyle laughed stupidly, not denying the fact that came out of Blaise's mouth,

"So true...hey what's wrong with that?!" and Blaise just smirked,

"Everything." He laughed along with Crabbe and I, and Goyle decided to join in too, his brain too small to understand.

"Ugh, men, such rude things!" she flicked her hair and stomped out the doors and into the halls.

"I wonder how long it took for her to think of that." Blaise laughed.

"Truly." Mustn't be good for her brain. "Now then, we have to get a piece of parchment from Pothead over there. Blaise, I'll leave that for you and I need a self writing quill."

"I have one of those!" Crabbe leaped up and handed him one, I quickly gave him a smack in the head,

"Not so bloody loud!" I whispered, "Now I'm off to keep the little princess occupied." I stood and left, pushing a 6th year out of my way to the exit.

"You jerk!" she called. Thank You! And I smirked pushing through more people, then to the Head Tower. Obviously, Hermione was already inside the common room, or her room obviously, and I looked at my watch, enchanted of course, and walked straight to the portrait. It had two people, obviously they were quibbling over something, and I didn't have time for this.

"Salazar and Godric!" and the stopped what they were doing,

"What do you want?" Godric grinned at me, and I sighed. I should have stayed out of this when I had the chance.

"To get in."

"Well speak up, boy!" Salazar spat. You know, even though I am a Slytherin, he gets on my bloody nerves every blinkin' day.

"_Cookie Dough_." I sighed, putting my fingers through my hair.

"Ok then. Wait, do you think Dumbledore should buy the Lemon Drops, or get the Exploding Chocolate Toads?!" Salazar added, and Godric screamed the Lemon Drops,

"He should get _Lemon Drops_, now let me _in_!" I yelled at them, rubbing my temples. Those two were always squabbling over nothing, small things such as candies and with angry faces; they swung the portrait open and let me in. Thank Merlin. I would have punched a hole in them if they did let me in my own place.

"Hmm. Nothing is on the sheet today." And for the second time today, I decided to gain pleasure in scaring the sense out of Granger. I stalked up, grinning madly, and grabbed her shoulders. I laughed as she acted like lightning had just shocked her.

"Ahahaha!"

"Malfoy! You _jerk!_" She pushed me and I dropped my cloak over the green couch she was on.

"If I'm not mistaken, your on _my_ couch." And took my place, staring around the large common room. My side was completely green and silver, save for the door, which just had a snake, poised for attack with venom dripping from its first weapons. Her side was all bright and cheery with gold and scarlet, a lion emblem on her door, but it was bowing in respect for the Gryffindor. It looked quite solemn with his head bowed, his golden mane falling onto its flat face, eyes closed as if it were thinking. But back to the matters at hand, she was already seated on her couch, glaring daggers at me.

"..." She just glared with her eyes dark instead of their beautiful luster.

"I know I'm sexy, but no need to stare, Granger. Geez." And she gaped at me. I leaned back, opening my shirt a bit; it always seemed stuffy in this common room. In the Slytherin common room, it's always clammy and cold, just right for the snake to sleep in.

"What are you doing?!" She wailed, looking away,

"You were looking a moment ago, Mudblood, why not now?" I smirked; I loved to torture this girl, even if she was the heir to the 'Dark' Lord's reign. Or just so his bloodline is passed down.

"You, you foul, wretched...evil...evil _thing you_!" She stood and stomped into her room. I chuckled to myself.

"Little, wittle Granger mad at the evil ferret?" I babied her through her door so she would hear me, and then I noticed I insulted myself, and I gasped. Then I quickly recovered...that was until she came out of her room blasting me with a dueling spell, sending me into the stone walls.

"Don't _ever_ push me again, Malfoy." I just wanted to curse at her, to strangle her right there, but unfortunately for me, my wind was taken away by little demons. I'll kill them later. So I just sat there gasping for air, my wand rose, and it clicked,

"Stupefy!" I let my tongue slip and she was sent back in her room, luckily she landed in her canopy bed, stunned slightly. She gasped, gripping her chest as she sat up, her wavy hair in her face. "You deserved that one!" I yelled, and stood, wobbling to stay that way. She hit me hard, straight in the lower chest too.

"Bite me!" She yelled. That little girl had enough of me and I could tell. Heck, in 3rd year, she nearly broke my nose doing it the muggle way. I truly hated that then, but after I was told about the finding of the heir, seriously, she looks like Riddle anyway, I decided to cool down to small stunning charms.

"Watch me do it!" I glanced at my watch and clutched the black robe with a heavy badge on it. "Hurry, mudblood, we'll be late."

"What's with this _we_ crud?!" she grabbed her things, sliding off the bed and ran out to the common room. I was halfway out the door until she pushed me straight out and ran the rest of the way down that hallway. I landed...quite ungracefully on the marble floor, and skid, growling to myself. Just you watch yourself Granger. You're mine as Riddle's.

ALL POV 

Hermione bust into the room late, Professor Snape glaring at her,

"Miss Granger, why are you late?" Snape looked like a slimy...overgrown bat to her,

"Malfoy cursed me." She sat next to Harry and Ron, knowing he'd take off points for being a Gryffindor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being a liar to the teacher." And Draco slid in, Snape only giving him a warning, as he sat next to Blaise.

"Malfoy cursed you?" Ron whispered and Hermione nodded, and left out her own doing. Ron grinned and began listening...for once.

"Turn to page 394...Today, we are going to make the Uzzolo Potion-"

"But, Professor, I-" Hermione started, and he silenced her with is hand,

"Shh...you'll ruin the mood" his eyebrows rose and he continued, "...I've taken the liberty...of pairing you with your partners." He grinned. Draco grinned in return, knowing he didn't get Granger, but instead, she was getting his mini-him. "Brown, Malfoy ...Parkinson, Potter...Patil, Goyle...Granger, Zambini...Longbottom, Weasley." And Ron leaped with joy in his mind, Harry slumped his head down until it smacked onto the table and Hermione was stunned. Pansy growled at the fact that her 'Drakiepoo' would be with Lavender who really didn't give a hoot. Zambini sat himself next to Granger, acting all too happy to be there.

"Hey." He whispered in her ear. Hermione knew that he knew what that potion was. He was Italian for Merlin's sake. "We're gonna' have some fun." He grinned and she sighed out of annoyance.

"Uzzolo Potion, meaning the Lust Potion in Italian. Look on the board, follow the directions, and I mean follow the directions and no one should be talking." He left the room for to go to his own office, rubbing his forehead.

"I'll get the things." Zambini stood and went up to the ingredients desk with the rest of the Slytherins and began a small chat amongst them.

"Pansy, ask Potter for a piece of parchment, don't ask why, Blaise, keep Granger occupied, Goyle get your stuff and go, and my, my, Weasley decided to come up to the ingredients front." Draco grinned, placing his ingredients on his own table, next to his cauldron.

"Sod off, Malfoy." He picked up his stuff and went to sit back down with Neville.

"Don't forget." Draco sat next to Brown, and began doing as the board said. Blaise soon took his spot next to Hermione, setting his ingredients next to her.

"Kay, Kay. Lets go." Blaise started grounding a flower as it said to do first on the board while Hermione chopped wormwood after she added the pond water into the cauldron. This potion was supposed to turn out clear, just like the truth potion, so it would go undetected. Hermione had a feeling something would go wrong and it went with Malfoy in the first place. After then next few minutes, Blaise started talking to her, bugging the insanity out of her.

At this moment, Pansy asked Harry for a piece of paper. He hesitated, but he gave her the parchment, and she kissed him on the cheek, making him scream in disgust.

"_Ew! Sickness! Mother of Merlin!_" he rubbed his check till it was raw and she huffed, the whole class looking at him and her. "What! She kissed me!" he wailed. And the whole class broke out into a cacophony of sickened sounds.

"What is the matter?" Snape burst into the room, his hair messier than before.

"Pansy kissed Pothead." Blaise laughed and Snape's nose wrinkled.

"I didn't think you would stoop that low..."

"We're finished..." Hermione sighed watching the rest of the color fade until it was nothing but a see through liquid.

"Good. Tube it and lay it on my desk with your names on your flasks." He said, throwing his cloak like Batman and his cape, going back into his room. Hermione lifted some to her flask and took it up, popping the top on. Blaise, being Slytherin wanted to bend the rules but putting some in a small tube, then the rest in a flask. Blaise began writing a letter to Draco, who was just ahead of him.

_Change of Plans, Malfoy. Charm her into coming._

Blaise Zambini 

And he passed it back to him, and he grinned. What Draco didn't know was that Pansy was reading over that broad shoulder of his. That's when it hit her; she'd charm him to her and ruin their plans, no matter what the price.

"Ah, done." Neville sighed and Ron had a few plans for himself. He did the same exact thing that Blaise did; he just didn't really know how he would get it to her. He'd figure it out later on in the day. The bell rang as soon as Goyle and Parvati had finished theirs; Goyle had been fooling around and messed up the potion two times, gaining six marks on his face. They were scratches from the acid like mess-ups that exploded on him.

Hermione was already out, and she dreaded that day in that class. Blaise was hitting on her the rest of the time in class, and she was so close to cursing his-

"Assignment was finished just on time!" Parvati yelled in joy, running for her dorm with Lavender.

"Urgh...I hate Slytherin."

"I know 'Mione. It's horrible! But, tell me. Was it fun cursing Malfoy?" Ron put his arm on her shoulder, holding his books under his left arm.

"It was brilliant."

"No ferrets?" Harry joined in,

"I didn't even think about that." Hermione said grinning, she'd try it next time.

"Come on, to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry. See you 'Mione!" Ron pulled Harry away by the throat towards the staircase.

Hermione kept walking to her dorm, Draco already in his room, sending a letter to the Lord himself.

BLAISE POV 

Meanwhile, I was walking through the halls, towards the boy's bathroom, cause I had to really piss, and you know how that is, guys. I couldn't believe the things I said to Granger, but it was part of the plan at the time. I don't feel the least bit ashamed, every Slytherin knows about her heritage, even Pansy. Sometimes I wish she was never alive she would just go to-

"Hello, Blaise!" Pansy walked up to me. I had no choice but to talk, but I swear, if she touches me, I'll try and kill her myself.

"What do you want, Pansy?" I never really thought about it, but what if Hermione didn't look at Draco first? What if she looked at _Pansy_...Merlin, if that happens... kill me.

"Just wanted to ask you something." She laid her hand in my pocket, and I quickly grasped her hand tightly.

"Get away from me." I bared my teeth at her. She seemed to back down, and snatched her hand out of my grasp,

"You're so mean. I'll ask Drakiepoo then."

"Would you stop calling him that?!" I yelled in her ear, and she just smiled at me with her horrid face.

"Never." And instantly, I whipped out my wand, threatening to kill her here,

"Zambini! What is the meaning of this?!" but I was foiled by Goody-goody Gryffindork Weasley. Not that stupid bloke, but his hot little sister, Ginny Weasley. Yea, yea, I had the hots for her, and I slipped my wand into my pocket, next to the tube.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, _Ginny_." I added, just to make her glare. With me, people just look so hot when their angry, and she looked the best to me.

"Blaise Zambini, I don't give a blinkin' arse if you're doing nothing out of the ordinary! Stop _staring _atme!" and that slut, Pansy, ran off as fast as she could, Ginny yelling at her the whole way.

"_Pansy! Twenty...no fifty points from Slytherin!_" and I put on the most shocked face I could muster and she turned back to me, her face beaming with anger. "Merlin, being a prefect...is so hard!" she huffed and began walking away from me.

"Heh, you have no idea..." I kept staring.


	2. You Can't Be

Don't own it...I said that before. PAY ATTENTION!   
CHAPTER 2 -You Can't Be   
  
THIRD POV 

"Yea, Harry, I know I shouldn't, but you know how I feel about 'Mione, right?" Ron begged him,

"You like Hermione?" Harry looked shocked and Ron banged his head on the wall,

"Erg! Of _course_! You need to pay attention." Ron sighed, "But, Harry, I got this!" he pulled out that small tube, filled with the Uzzolo Potion. Harry squinted,

"You got..._water_?" he said bluntly,

"No, the potion!" Ron whispered, and Harry grinned, feeling a plot coming on.

"Oh..._Oh_! You want to charm Hermione?" and Ron didn't even get it out. "Of course you do... I'll help, no sex though... my room's right next to yours..." and Harry thought, and shivered, it would be harmless fun, and nothing would go wrong. Hermione would be fine and no one would get hurt...badly.

Pansy was running through the Slytherin common room screaming that she got it...mentally, and ran into her room on the left side of the House.

"I got it, and this stupid plan of theirs...it'll be my plan...and Draco will be mine..." she hugged the clear tube, and slipped it in her pocket.

"What are you screaming about, Pansy?!" Blaise walked in, his face still looking outward,

"Oh, nothing." She lied and he took it.

**HERMIONE POV**

I stepped up to the portrait of Godric and Salazar and greeted them...well I greeted Godric, and Salazar just glared at me. I always got crap from him and I was going to get it today.

"You, non-pure Head Girl!" Salazar yelled, and Godric slapped him up the back of his head,

"Don't call her that you stuck up bigot." Godric seethed, I rubbed my temples cause obviously, they were in a fight earlier, and I just wasn't here to see who won. Unfortunately, I'd never figure out who won...unless I go by the House Expectations...then I would know Godric won. He can't lie in the first place, but that's just not fair to me.

"Can I just get in?"

"Sure, sweetie...Lemon Drops of Exploding Chocolate Toads?" Godric asked, and I simply said,

"Cookie Dough...and Exploding Chocolate Toads...Lemon Drops give me colds..." I watched Godric look like he was going to cry, and I _think_ I won some points with Salazar since he let me in. "Erg..." I groaned, and I saw Draco walk out the room with the corner of I my, and I could've sworn be smirked at me. I didn't linger on it long...since he's stupid and I'm not. I walked in my room and plopped on my bed. I loved it, the canopy and all, the lion with the same respectful face, in a laying position, with the gold all over its body and red eyes and nails from previous battle. Deciding to take a nap, I took off my skirt and slept in the uniform top. I slid under the covers and waited to be taken away.

I was laying there...asleep, the room warm and toasty. I don't know how I realized that the door opened with my eyes closed, but it did. The light shone through that crack and it slowly closed with a creak. I shivered, and I didn't want to realize what came next, but it was strange after that door. I could think straight, and I felt this cold creep over my bare stomach, inching along. I tried to move it off me, but my eyes were immobile...a dream! Whatever was on my belly was getting larger and I opened my eyes to a hiss, seeing a large emerald snake, its porcelain ruby eyes staring into mine...it was so beautiful...

"_**Come..." it drawled, and I wondered what it meant. "Come...to me..." it drawled again, and it coiled around my hand, making me sigh. It lulled me back to sleep until the door swung open full force, making me jerk up. One man stood in the light just then, his arm outstretched,**_

"_**Come with me..." his voice was faint, and I needed to hear him. "Come with me..." it was so gentle and luring...I stood, my feet touching the cold floor, and took few steps and hugged that man. I could see his face now, thin, pale. His eyes a deep russet, just like his hair, short with a bit of a curl. He smiled at me, a twinkle in his eye...and my eyes watered...**_

"_**Daddy..." and everything flashed, whirling, and-**_

"_Agh_!" I jerked from my bed in a cold sweat, glancing around, I could only spot one person in the doorway, Malfoy. I was panting, my hair clung to my face and I couldn't help but want that person back...but he's not my father...then why was I thinking about it...I just don't know...

DRACO POV 

I leaned on the outside of her doorway, watching her, keeping her safe from harm as Riddle told me to do. I cocked my head, studying her, the way drool slid down her cheek, quite funny actually. Then her face looked a bit contorted, and I jumped once she jerked up, a foul sound emanating from her mouth. She looked a bit shaken, and she looked at me, seemingly she didn't care either.

"..." I raised my eyebrow, as if asking her to explain, but she was thinking still, "Dinner's in 10 minutes, I suggest you get down there. Her head snapped up at me, and I grinned, walking out. Leaving her on a bit of a cliffhanger. I don't know if she knows, but I think I know what her dream was about, but then again, it could've been Pothead being a git. I left for dinner, waiting the plan at hand since I got the all right from Riddle, himself. 'Just don't harm my heir...' he kept muttering. I guess no shagging if that's what he means, but he didn't say anything about snogging.

THIRD POV 

Ron and Harry were sitting at the table, looking at the empty cups, and they raced for one, putting the potion in, their heartbeats racing. This may not be the first time they deceive their friend, but it might be the first time they get away for it.

"Bullocks!" Blaise seethed, searching his pockets, and Pansy did the same thing that Ron did with Hermione's cup. "Pansy! Did you take something of mine?" and she looked at the handsome boy with evil eyes,

"Take _what_?" she asked angrily, clearly, she was a great actress.

"Ugh, nothing!" Blaise went searching again and Pansy was going to sit right in front of an empty seat.

"Hi, guys." Goyle took 'Drakiepoo's' spot, and Pansy went red, but she didn't blow her cover. "This cup is a bit wet..." and Goyle handed it to Blaise,

"It's fine!" He yelled, and Goyle looked hurt, "Fine, I'll take it!" Blaise grabbed the cup and watched Draco waltz in, Hermione a ways behind him. By the time she got in, the goblets were filled, and Pansy tried stealing that goblet from Blaise,

"What is your problem?!" Blaise wailed, "I think you stole my potion!" Blaise glared at her, ad he drunk a smidgen of his drink, looking at the Gryffindor table, his eyes no longer holding a cold, dark feeling. Pansy sunk into her chair, all hope was lost. "...Ginny..." he whispered to himself, feeling warmth in the depth of his being.

"Stop staring like that, Blaise." Draco slapped his back. "We still have that letter as back up."

Hermione was chewing on a butter roll, while Ron kept looking at her every time she looked at her goblet. She glared over at the Slytherin table, and t looked like Draco was choking Blaise, or trying to, and she took a bit of her drink, just about to yell about him, but she stopped. Ron grinned and began talking to Hermione. She heard not a single word. Her fingers twitched, and she cocked her head to the side, and kept staring at Malfoy. All she could think was that he was gorgeous, an angel, serene...the hottest thing on the face of the earth and she felt a pooling in her stomach.

Harry tapped Ron and got him to stop talking, and turned their gaze to the Slytherin table. Ron looked back and forth and groaned,

"_Bloody Hell_!" he wailed and Harry had an unknown feeling to laugh, but he didn't, and this was quite serious.

"Why won't he stop _staring_?!" Ginny looked at Blaise, "I told him to stop earlier!"

"Hey, that girl's lookin' at you funny." Goyle told Draco, and he stared back at her, and she looked like she was in a dreamy state, her face flushed.

"I think she's sleeping..." Pansy was looking quite angry, and Draco then noticed.

"She had the potion!" he pat Blaise's back and he stuttered.

"Y-yea...right."

"Blaise...you ok?" Draco looked concerned, and he just replied,

"In love...need help..."

"...A Weasley?!" and he nodded, the same actions as Hermione, and Pansy looked down, "You! You gave him the potion too?!" Draco was on the verge of beating Pansy senseless and laughing until he died. Pansy didn't answer, she just left for her room earlier.

Ron gripped Hermione's head, forcing her to look at him and she lost that feeling,

"What are you doing?!" She pulled away from him, and he replied,

"You were staring at Malfoy."

"I was not."

"Indeed you were." Harry chewed on his chicken as if he didn't know anything had happened.

"He's really bugging me..." Ginny said and left after giving the trio a hug, and Hermione just picked up some bits of food and carried it with her out.

"Ginny! Wait, who's staring at you?"

"Blaise...and it bugs me."

"I bet! But I have a question, was I staring at Malfoy?"

"No idea. See ya'." And Hermione sighed and went for her dorm.

"Well...the plan is sorta' working." Draco pat Blaise's back and he jumped,

"What? I wasn't staring." He hurriedly ate some beef and a roll, stuffing his mouth until he couldn't speak.

"Don't suffocate. I'm gone." Draco stood and left, he had something important to do.

HERMIONE POV 

I crept up to the portrait of Godric and Salazar, and muttered the words _Cookie Dough, _and they let me in without hesitation. I have no idea why though, and I was quite confused about what was going on. Me? Stare at Malfoy? No way in hell. I stepped in and set my food on the coffee table between the two couches, and tried to eat.

"Having trouble?" and I jerked my head,

"Malfoy?!" I couldn't tell if I was happy, or angry at him for scaring me again, but that fluttering came upon me again, and my eyes drooped.

"...You ok?" he asked me, and I wanted to scream at him,

"Yes. I-I'm fine."

"You're staring."

"Am not!" I yelled, forcing myself to look away, and I could tell his face went pleading,

"Can you come with me for a second?" he asked nicely. Nicely! I couldn't hold back, and I stood, and said sure, soaking this view in, he was such an angel... "Come with me." He took my hand and an instant heat shot through me, and I was engulfed by light as he pulled me to the window in his colder room. It was a silver and green room, much like mine, but his snake moved on the bed, and I was aghast.

"It moves?"

"Sneaky, ain't it?" and he opened the window, gripping his broom.

"No...no, no, no!" I stepped back and he put on a soft face and smiled. Not a cold, sarcastic smirk, a gentle, warm smile. I felt myself being drawn to him and he held me tightly as he set me on the broom.

"I can't let you get hurt." I was swooning, my head spinning 'round and 'round. It was heaven, until he took off into that black sky, hundreds of feet off the ground.

"I want to go back!" now I felt like crying my...love stricken eyes out.

"We're almost there..." he whispered in her ear as he held her tighter, and she shivered. And down on the ground stood a man draped in a cloak, his curly russet hair was astray on his head. Then a cold feeling came upon me as I noticed who I was with, where I was, and WHAT I WAS DOING!

"AHH! LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!" I wailed, making it all the harder for him to maneuver his broom.

"GRANGER, CUT IT OUT! STOP IT!" and I could see the man on the ground gape up at the sky, his eyes wide from fear. I couldn't place him, but he seemed familiar somehow. Malfoy landed quite roughly, his broomstick breaking as we fell off, his arms still wrapped around my body. I didn't feel the shock of the ground, but I'm sure he did.

"Malfoy! Is she hurt?" the man hastily walked up, pulling me up by my hand, holding me close, checking me. Whoever this was, he was so caring and... so...so...loving...

"No..." he panted and winced as he stood up, "She's fine..." he dusted himself off and shook his hair out until it was that dazzling blonde.

"Hermione..." He looked at me, and a flash of my dream shot through my head, and I had the urge to call him by that name reserved by Daniel Granger.

"Who...are you?" my eyes scanned over his face, the defined cheekbones, the chocolaty eyes similar to my own, his smile...

"I've come for you...Hermione Ibis Riddle." And he hugged me tightly, the shock rushing through my body, and I pushed him back and his face turned soft.

"I'm Hermione Granger, you have the wrong person!"

"No such thing...I have exactly who I wanted to have." And he looked to Draco who looked to me, and I could tell, he didn't believe this at first either, I mean, how could I, Mudblood Granger, be the daughter of Lord Voldemort, _himself_?! I refused to believe it.

"You...have that stunning resemblance." Draco looked down, obviously embarrassed by saying this.

"No, I am NOT his daughter. I belong to Daniel GRANGER!"

"No, you were adopted INTO the Grangers. I know you, more than you would know. And I will tell you the complete truth."

Truth? What truth was he talking about...is there something I don't know?


	3. I'm so Confused

**Ok people...I'm not saying this to make ya sooooo angry, I just feel like it, but I own...nothing except a cute doggy...and...shes black and fuzzy with brown and...oh, story, right...ehem.**

****

Chapter 3 Tell Me Third POV 

Harry was sitting on the couch in the common room, watching Ron pace back and forth, trying to tear his flaming red hair out of his pale head,

"Ron, calm down, it wasn't enough to even last an hour! She's probably fine right now!"

"But she isn't HERE! What if Malfoy got to her!? Malfoy!" and Ron's face snapped to the corridor where the boys slept. Harry's eyes drifted slowly over,

"Ron..." he warned, and the redhead burst up the stairs and into Dean, knocking him down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Ron!? HEY! OW! OFFA!" Ron opened the window, and peered down, straining hard to see. Harry stood slowly, and walked straight past Dean and into the dormitory.

"What is it?"

"He's with her!" he said rushed and he brushed past Harry, nearly knocking him down and Harry grabbed his shoulder.

"She's fine!"

"She's not fighting him!"

"Oh..." and Harry's face went serious, "Well, what are you waiting for!?"

Hermione POV 

I looked straight in his eyes, those chocolaty eyes...so mesmerizing, so kind and gentle, how could this be Lord Voldemort?

"I am your father, Tom Riddle." I sort of guessed that part; I still didn't believe it though.

"No, you aren't. I don't believe you."

"Believe what you wish, but I know what I am, my blood courses through your veins, Hermione." And Draco stared at me like I was the most special thing in the world, but that was besides the fact.

"Tell me what you know." I sighed; I don't like being left in the dark. It made me feel small, unknown, a bit left out. So I prepared to listen. Tom Riddle wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close,

"Everything is not what it seems. You, your...friends."

"I know you hate Harry...you want to kill him." I shuddered, he was holding me, and I kept feeling this warmth. Something I haven't felt in a long time, and it scared me. Draco shifted his weight and looked towards the castle.

"Hurry, the Golden Boys on the run." He told us.

"Those two boys... what have they done to protect you?"

"A lot!"

"...Not more than Draco Malfoy here...not more than Blaise Zambini."

"What the heck are you talking about?" I glanced at Draco and he nodded, and began pushing us farther back towards the wall of the forest.

"I'm saying...you see things backwards. What you know is a lie."

"Yea, your Weasel snuck some of that lovey-dovey potion into your food or whatever he put it in...trying to win you over that way. I'm sure Potty helped out." I was stunned, and I shook my head,

"No...you're lying."

"Would I lie in front of HIM? No, I don't think so. Especially not to you, you just need to know, those little friends of yours? Fake, not true, trying to harm you. And Dumbledore and his little army?"

"How...?"

"He's knows a lot from watching you and your rule breakers recklessly break rules, ruining my chances to stop Dumbledore from becoming the next Dark-" and he looked up, seeing the two boys run out of the castle, "I must bid you farewell. But know who your true allies are, daughter." And he fled, leaving me feeling betrayed.

"Hurry, come to me!" Draco pulled me closer, and disheveled my hair and his, and turned around, grinning madly.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, "why are you with ferret!?" I had trouble choosing...I was in awe; I couldn't speak. I had gone mute for a few seconds...

"I-I don't know..." I chose to kept this within my boundaries, not theirs.

"Cause she wants to be." Draco held me, and I looked at him and he looked at me,

"Get you filthy mits off of Hermione!"

"Let go of her MALFOY!" Harry came up, his face stern.

"What if I don't want to?" he smirked, pushing me behind him.

"Don't play coy with me!" Harry yelled, and Ron punched Malfoy square in the jaw, sending him on me as I tried to catch him, almost failing in the process.

"Ron! Stop!" I cried out, and Malfoy pushed himself up and wiped his mouth, which was bleeding slowly.

"Get away from him, Hermione...he's nothing but trouble." And I thought for a moment, saw things from a different view...how cruel this treatment was from Ron; I had to keep my boundaries unbreached. I looked at Malfoy and he nodded to me.

"...ok..." I could feel Tom's eyes on me and I looked back, seeing nothing, and stepped over to Harry and Ron.

"The Golden Trio...Heh, such a wonderful posse." And he walked past them and into the building, Ron glaring at him the whole way until he was gone. The he burst.

"What were you doing with MALFOY!?"

"Talking!"

"That's some talking" Harry joked, and Ron clearly didn't get cause he was still yelling at me. It his fault I was there.

"Would you stop before I go deaf?" I seethe; I just want him to shut up so I can think. I've never been so confused!

"Whatever, I don't want to see you near Draco ever again." And you know what...under the normal circumstances; I would've listened...but not now. I'm going to see him again.

"Sure, whatever."

"Hermione, we're just worried about you." Harry placed his hand on my shoulder, staring me in the eye and I looked away' hating the vibe I was getting.

"Uh huh...right." I wave my hand and start for the Hogwarts castle. I left Ron and Harry to talk amongst themselves, or just follow me like puppies...for once, I didn't want them around.

Draco POV 

I stepped into the common room of the Slytherins, and they all looked up, awaiting the results of the Heir and her father.

"...She's believing," I said, sitting on the couch next to Blaise. Damn, that weasel hit me hard...

"Thank God. We have a chance..." he pat my back and smirked, "We might be able to win this one."

"Riddle didn't tell her all of it though...the Golden Boys came to the 'rescue'...and that WEASEL HIT ME!"

"Seriously?" every Slytherin was staring at me as if asking, what did you do?

"For once, I did nothing." I sighed, I would've hit back but I fear that he'd take the anger out on Hermione.

"Man, that takes guts."

"I feel wimpy." I do! I seriously do. And I don't like that feeling. I wonder how things went with Ginny and Blaise...might as well go to sleep while I can. People here are like bunnies...I swear they are. So I left the common room and went straight for the Head dorms. Those two pictures weren't fighting this time...but they were sleeping! BLOODY HELL!

THE NEEEEEEEXT DAY

Third POV 

Hermione awoke in her bed the next morning, carefree and everything forgotten. She stretched as she yawned and stood for an early shower. While this was going on, Draco himself woke to the sound of water beating in the bathroom,

"Go away...damn you, you bloody sun!" Draco yelled, throwing a pillow at the window. Obviously, he wasn't a morning person. He covered his head with his green blanket, and the snake squirmed a bit before settling in a new position.

Hermione stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her securely as she walked back to her room. She opened her door to find a black owl with golden eyes,

"Wow, who do you belong to?" she scratched it's head and detached the letter it sent her and it hooted happily.

_T.R. _

She gasped and opened it quickly, and began to read it over slowly.

_Dear Love, _

_I know I didn't tell you all of which you wished to learn, but in two days, I will be able to. The only thing I can tell you now is Stay Away From the Dark Lord. Keep safe, stay near Draco Malfoy. You might like him sooner or later. _

_Your Father_

Hermione dropped the note on the bed and ponder about what he said. Stay Away From the Dark Lord. She quickly dressed and ran into Draco's room.

"Draco Malfoy! WAKE UP!" she yelled, shaking him as he groaned,

"No, Pansy! Godammit! Your Ugly! Stop it!" his eyes were shut tight, and Hermione sighed and she pulled the blanket off of him and he shivered. Hermione's eyes grew wide; she didn't know Draco sleeps in the buff!

"AHH!" she turned and he woke suddenly.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked calmly, and Hermione shuddered,

"Letter! ...Him." She wouldn't refer to him as dad, father, or even papa. Draco shook his head thinking she was in denial.

"Look, he's your dad whether you like it or NOT!" and he took the letter she offered him, and sat up, not even caring about his nudity. Draco read it quickly and gave it back to her, and he stated,

"You've been deceived. _He_ is the Dark Lord, why do you think he needs that many recruits?" he stood and stretched and she nodded to show she understood. "Now Granger, keep up the façade and you'll do fine, don't look him in the eye. At all!" he strode out, smirking the whole time. Hermione just stood there shocked.

Hermione POV 

It was HUGE! I mean I didn't mean to look but it was there so I couldn't help it, right? Right?! Am I going insane? Yes, yes that's it! I'm mental. I shook myself out of my ...stupor and began walking to class; I still couldn't be late. We have Professor Krad again. He was sort of cute. Then I have Astronomy, with Malfoy...big, oh bloody-

"Hermione, are you listening?" Ron seemingly popped out of nowhere from where I was,

"Don't DO that!" I yelped, nearly dropping all my books and stumbling at the same time, all the Slytherins in the hall held a look of fear, then smugness once Harry and Ron looked at them. Maybe this is true.

"I've been talking to you for the last five minutes..." His face was becoming suspicious, and Harry butt in,

"If there was something wrong, you'd tell us right?" No, not anymore...

"Yea." I lie, and Harry's face became friendly,

"Good, so what's wrong?"

"I can't daydream in school?" ...No, I can't...this is the first time that's ever...happened.

"Hermione, you don't daydream."

"I do to!"

"Who was it about?" Ron asked, drawing in closer,

"It wasn't someone." Another lie, and they finally give up, thank Merlin. I didn't want to say anything else...and we walked into the room were the Professor sitting while reading a book. I wonder what we're doing today.

Yay! I Updated...and this might seem short but it isn't so...yea. I wonder what's happening in class...oooh....I sense something weird...hehehe and RANDOM! Cya next time. Ja Ne!


	4. What Happened to Zambini Anyways?

Don't own it.

And Draco's Slytherin Angel, you want me to explain...Ok, Hermione figured out the she is living a lie, her father is Voldemort who is being wrongly accused of being the Dark Lord, and...that's about it. She's trying to deal with it, but hey, things happen that aren't so...nice. **SMIRK SMIRK! **Plus I'm American...but I have an English friend who I put in some of my ficcies...I know how you feel...but I use em!

**Chapter 4 What Happened to Zambini Anyways?**

**Ginny POV**

I can't believe...the Blaise would actually try something on me! A Gryffindor! I mean, it was okay...all right, more than ok, but after dinner, I didn't expect that...at all. I can't even help but think about the way he...

"Ginny?" I jumped and turned,

"Dean!" I yelled, and he stopped in his tracks, he could tell he scared me,

"Is...something wrong, love?" he asked cautiously, I just sighed.

"I'm fine." And I could feel heat rising in my cheeks; I need to stop thinking.

"Well, come on, we're almost late for class." And he linked his arm around mine and I smiled at him, my mind somewhere else. My mind was on Blaise Zambini.

**Blaise POV**

I sat down in class with the Gryffindorks, watching the little russet haired beauty from harm, barely paying attention until Draco asked me a question, one I didn't want to answer.

"So..." he whispered, sticking a piece of paper in front of me, catching my attention. I picked it up and read it slowly.

_Blaise, I know about your little...slip, so, what happened?_

I groaned inwardly and began writing, 'Nothing of importance.' I lied easily, it is part of me anyway. I passed it to him and I watched Hermione again who looked at me for a second and I smiled at her, she didn't return though. She couldn't with the Golden Boys next to her. I swear they need a life. Draco slipped me the paper again. Professor Krad said something about open your books to ...blah. I just open it and take the note.

_Spill it. I want to know. _

I couldn't fight with that...plus if I wrote it down, I'd be all-poetic-like. Oh, well. With hesitation I began to write...and write... and again, write. I could occasionally feel Draco's eyes to see if I was ready to pass it back.

"Mr. Zambini? May I ask what you are writing, I didn't ask for notes to be taken." I was busted, and I tried to hide the note, this was going to be a living hell. He snatched it and every student's eyes were on me. Just great. He uncrumpled the letter and began to read out loud.

"I don't know what came over me...I had to feel that pale skin of hers, touch those silky locks of hair she had. Look into her steely blue eyes; love her all over! I...I just...not snogged...not shagged...probably...more true then I would want it to be, and I hope Gi-"and stopped, and looked down at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Um." I looked around, and made a statement, "I...like to write..." this had to be the worst moment...ever.

"Who were...you going to put down?" Hermione glanced back and forth between Ron and I, already knowing, and he was still oblivious, chuckling madly, just like Harry was. Draco shook his head at me as to say not tell, but I never listen do I?

"Gi...um..." I looked at Ron, and found all the courage I needed, it was practically his fault...in a way. "Ginny Weasley." and the class gasped, Draco smacked his head and Hermione groaned, wanting to leave instantly. Harry and Ron looked like they were going to kill me, and on the verge of Ron's ears flaring red, Hermione held him back as he screamed,

"YOU WHAT!?" I jumped a bit and realized the mistake. Maybe I should break his wand so he won't hex me.

"Ron, calm down." Hermione cooed, and Professor Krad raised his eyebrow higher,

"A Gryffindor? You?" he started to laugh, I don't know why, but then I realized,

"Enemies are the best lovers..." I didn't mean to say it out loud, but that got me one black eye and Ron a detention. I groaned on the floor, I had to wee again...Harry stood his wand ready,

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you put that wand down right now." The professor seethed,

"But sir, it wasn't a LAUGHING matter!"

"I don't give if it wasn't! Put that wand down now!" he yelled and the kids gasped, even Draco. Gryffindor teachers weren't known for being snappy...unless you counted that old hag. But he was extra snappy...with a _Gryffindor!_ Harry sat down and pulled Ron with him. Hermione offered to take me to the infirmary while class kept going.

"You snogged Ginny?"

"I didn't snog her. It was the potion...Pansy gave me an extra dose...and I still feel the effects so...just..." I stopped, I can't tell her to back up; that I need my space, she's the Heir! He'll kill me if I do...

"But...you had the potion?" I sighed; it was a mistake, that's all.

"Stupid...Pansy...I told her if she touched me...I would kill her...and Ginny came waltzing along, trying to give us detentions...I can't find the vile...I get SPIKED....and stare at HER. How come I can't keep these things to myself...I swear...I feel like a girl..." I complained, holding my eye, and Hermione giggled.

"So...do you really...watch me?" she asked silently, just below a whisper.

"Of course...why wouldn't I?" I joke, and she laughs again and we walk into the office of Pomfrey,

"Oh, my. Who caused this?"

"Weasel." I growl, putting my Slytherin façade on. Hermione sat in the chair beside the office were that old hag sat. She tapped my eye with her wand and muttered a spell I didn't know yet. It would come in handy... "What's that spell?"

"_Curatio_." She put her wand on the table next to a jar of lemon drops...surely a present from that son of a lying conniving bitch, Dumbledore. Yes, that would come in handy.

"All done?" Hermione asked,

"Yea, I'm sexy again!" she bites back a laugh and we leave. This day is strange...I'm walking around with a Gryffindor...the Heir. Alone. So creepy...the bell rings and just outside the door is waiting the duo.

"'Mione!" Harry didn't sound pleased, and Ron looked furiously at me, then Hermione expecting her to explain.

"What?" she asked a bit irritated, I could tell she's being asked a lot of things and she's trying to cope.

"Why are you with that scum?" I'm not scum! I am a perfectly handsome piece of Italian meat, so get used to it you fire hydrant!

"Excuse me Blaise, but I have to go."

"I'll be watching." I whisper and turn, leaving her with the two bastards. What is with those two anyway?

"OOF!" I bump into some girl.

"Watch yourself!" I yell and she looks up and I look down...Ginny.

Hermione POV 

If they aren't angry...they bicker...why me! How could I put up with this?

"He's not scum."

"HE TOUCHED GIN!" Ron wailed, once again, making me angrier.

"So everyone except you and Harry who touch Gin is scum? Huh? Well answer!" I yell and walk off, I have an hour or two to burn outside by the forest, I don't need this right now...man I'm thinking like a Slytherin.

Ron POV 

"Yea, Hermione! Everyone who touches her is scum..." I seethe and Harry pats my shoulder.

"I think she's mad at us."

"What is her problem? First it's Malfoy."

"No, that was you and the potion." Harry interrupted and I glared at him,

"Let me finish! Then it's protecting Blaise from my wrath! Taking a SLYTHERIN to the Infirmary?! Telling us OFF? I think she's losing it."

"Or you need anger management." I sigh, I don't need counseling, I'm trying to keep things on track, she is growing up and I don't want her to hurt.

Ginny POV 

I stood there shocked as he yelled, and he glanced at me, and his face softened. I stepped back.

"Ginny? I didn't mean..." He stumbled over his own tongue, what was wrong with the usual...perverted...Zucchini?

"I...I need to ...go." I try to pass him but he sticks his arm out, and he smiles at me. Merlin...he is adorable when he smiles...

"Why? You can't leave me."

"GIN!" I look past Ron and see him coming, my eyes widen as Blaise steals a kiss rubs my cheek.

"I'll see you later!" he winks and runs off, leaving my heart beating faster than before.

"ZAMBINI! YOU BASTARD!"

"Ron..." I breathe slowly, and he looks at me,

"Are you ok?"

"I..." I think I'm in love, "I'm fine..." I finally get out. I need to see Hermione...quick.

"Ok, you look flushed...I'll kill that bastard..."

"Where's Hermione? I...need help with homework!" I say quickly and he points to the grounds outside and I zoom past Harry who was pacing himself towards Ron.

"Hermione!" I yell and she turns, startled, and I think I saw something move...I don't know what though.

"Gin?"

"I need your help..." I stop, panting in front of her, and she sat down, motioning for me to do the same.

"About Blaise?"

"Wha? How do you know?!" Really...how does she KNOW?!

"I...saw you!" and I blush, I really didn't want it to be that...open, but...

"Um...how should I go...by...meeting him after this! I mean...girl's intuition... but I think I'm in love for once." Yea, I said that about dean two years ago, he just got boring.

"I think you should...go for it...I guess...I'm not good at these things..." she admits, I wonder how she could actually say that; she's so pretty! But anyway...

"Alright...then I will." I stood and left her by herself, I wonder what she was doing way out there, she didn't have a book, and once I was at the gates, I saw her...with a man.

Ok... I can just....make something really funky happen...but the next chapter is...Draco....heheh I'm gonna have fun with him!

Draco: Oi! You can't mean..

No no you get something you'd like...

Draco: ....really?

Yea... of course

Draco: booYA!


End file.
